Known vehicles include steering mechanisms having bar handles. Such vehicles are known from, for example, Japanese Patent Post-Exam Publication No. SHO 41-15969. The publication discloses a three-wheeled vehicle including two front wheels, one rear wheel, a steering mechanism having a bar handle, a driver's seat, and a passenger's seat disposed behind the driver's seat.
The disclosed vehicle includes the single rear wheel positioned centrally of a rear part thereof. Since the rear part is mostly occupied by the rear wheel, such components as a power unit can not be disposed thereat. Therefore, the passenger's seat is inevitably positioned at a higher level above the rear wheel. With this arrangement, the vehicle undesirably has its center of gravity positioned higher. The vehicle should be improved to ensure that its front and rear parts has weights balanced with each other when a driver and a passenger sit on their seats.
The vehicle has doors provided at opposite sides thereof. The driver's seat and the passenger's seat are of “sit-in type”. This is disadvantageous in that the driver and passenger get on or off the vehicle with difficulty or troublesomeness.
Further, this vehicle is not designed to take account of protecting the driver and the passenger.
Further, the vehicle is not improved for practical use. For the vehicle to be parked advantageously, for example, the vehicle should be designed to be advantageously parked in a space available between two-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicles parked near to the vehicle.